Late Show with David Letterman
Late Show with David Letterman (1993-2015) was an award-winning CBS late night talk show hosted by David Letterman with band leader and sidekick Paul Shaffer. Letterman previously hosted Late Night with David Letterman on NBC from 1982 to 1993. References *The show was spoofed by Kermit the Frog with "Too Late for Kermit Letterfrog" in Kermit the Frog's 1996 Advertising Parodies! calendar. *In a recurring Sesame Street sketch, "Baby Talk", Natasha would throw her rattle out the window, followed by a crash, referencing Letterman's habit of tossing his note cards and playing a crash sound effect. *A Muppet Meeting Film, "Top Ten Reasons to Take a Break", parodies Letterman's Top Ten lists. *Episode 106 of Muppets Tonight features Johnny Fiama ripping Letterman off by making his own Top Ten list on The Johnny Fiama Show. Later, in episode 210, he tells the audience that newspapers are claiming he's ripping off Letterman. He proceeds to toss his cards away, complete with crashing sound. Muppet Mentions Muppet Themed Top Ten Lists Top Ten Reasons Hillary Won't Be Invited Back to Sesame Street October 15, 1993 :10) Announced government plans to rid the nation of talking frogs by 1996 :9) Asked if she could spell "cat", she snapped "I'm a Yale graduate, you felt-faced freak!" :8) Two words: "puppet tax" :7) Mistook Oscar the Grouch for a rat; beat him to death with a rake :6) Insisted on wearing totally inappropriate cone bra :5) She squeezed Big Bird a little too hard during health care "turn your head and cough segment." :4) Demanded dressing room fridge be stocked with malt liquor :3) Told behind-the-scenes puppeteers: "That's pretty much how I handle Bill." :2) She pulled one of those Ted Danson deals. :1) Kept saying "Where the hell's Barney?" Top Ten Changes They're Making To Sesame Street November 16, 1998 :10) Steinbrenner buys neighborhood and moves it to Jersey :9) In a very special episode, Grover develops a severe case of static cling :8) Instead of the letter "B," show now brought to you by Budweiser :7) Oscar the Grouch has new roommate in garbage can: Tony the Mob Corpse :6) Bert dumps Ernie for a massage therapist named Rico :5) Bill Gates comes on to teach kids the number 55 billion :4) You know that counting Vampire? He and Buffy start getting it on! :3) Newest furry creature -- Willie Nelson :2) Big Bird launches rap career -- changes name to Notorious B.I.G.B.I.R.D. :1) Goodbye Jimmy Smits -- hello Rick Schroeder Top Ten Ways The Muppets Can Appeal To Today's Teens July 20, 1999 :10) Sexually curious Gonzo sticks nose in warm apple pie :9) Introduce new Muppet -- Notorious B.I.G. Bird :8) Sesame Street episodes now sponsored by the number 3 and Colt 45 :7) Rumble scene with cast of South Park where Gonzo shanks Cartman :6) Goodbye singing, dancing and hugging -- hello drinking, fighting and smoking :5) Cookie Monster writes tell-all book about his struggles with eating disorder :4) New fuzzy purple Muppet named "Ritalin" :3) Kermit gets "thug life" tattoo on chest :2) Scooter openly complains about the guy with his hand up his ass :1) Kubrick-style orgy scene in Ernie and Bert's bathtub Top Ten Surprising Facts About Sesame Street May 7, 2015 :10) When the show is not in production, Grover is used as an oven mitt. :9) The earliest Muppets were made from hollowed-out animal carcasses. :8) Each month puppeteers cough up about a pound of lint. :7) 90% of show's profits are funneled to ISIS. :6) Elmo was the first puppet successfully born in captivity. :5) The Count has undiagnosed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. :4) After years of speculation, Bert and Ernie confirmed that they are indeed brothers. :3) Big Bird and his wife sleep in separate cages. :2) Oscar the Grouch slightly nicer since announcing his May 20th retirement. :1) There's also a guy working the puppeteer. Top Ten List Muppet Mentions * Top Ten Elf Pick-Up Lines — December 17, 1996 :1) That's not Elmo, but don't stop tickling * Top Ten New York City Holiday Traditions — December 18, 1996 :6) Times Square hookers offer free tickle to anyone named "Elmo" * Top Ten Least Popular Christmas Carols — December 23, 1996 :10) Elmo roasting on an open fire * Top Ten Signs Your Mailman Has Been Working Much Too Hard — December 16, 1996 :2) Claims he's Elmo; demands that you tickle him * Top Ten Signs Your Kids Don't Like Their Christmas Presents — December 27, 1996 :2) You wake up and find the head of Elmo in your bed * Top Ten Signs Your Neighbor Is in the Mafia — March 4, 1997 :2) After having an argument with his kid, your kid wakes up with the head of Tickle Me Elmo on his pillow * Top Ten Surprises In The New James Bond Movie — December 18, 1997 :9) Bond's mission: To find the last "Sing 'n Snore Ernie." * Top Ten Most Dangerous Toys — November 18, 1998 :8) Light-Me-On-Fire Elmo * Top Ten What Dumb Guys Think 'Y2K' Is — February 9, 1999 :5) What today's episode of Sesame Street was brought to you by. * Top Ten Lessons I Learned In College — May 18, 2001 :9) Roommates could be pretty harsh if you're still sleeping with your Big Bird doll * Top Ten Things You Don't Want to Hear From a Guy Dressed as The Hulk — June 23, 2003 4) "Hey, did you just call me 'Kermit'? You son of a bitch" * Top Ten Things Said by Costumed Characters in Times Square - July 28, 2014 : 7) "Wanna tickle Elmo?" Other Muppet References In the show that originally aired on July 28, 2014, Letterman's monologue was interrupted by a person in a knockoff Spider-Man costume asking for money, referencing earlier, when he discussed the costumed performers in Times Square. He is about to give "Spider-Man" the money, when a knockoff Elmo begins to demand money as well. "Spider-Man" then begins to fight with "Elmo" as they exit the studio. In the show that originally aired on May 7, 2015, in addition to the above Top Ten List, Letterman's monologue included a reference to I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story's release, followed by a clip called Big Bird: American Icon, which featured this clip of a Big Bird walk-around falling off the stage during a performance. External links * Late Show with David Letterman __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions